Schoolyard Troubles
by perch
Summary: Written for 1fandom. 50 Sentences about various members of Hogwarts and some outside adults, creatures and so forth.


**Title: Schoolyard Troubles**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**  
**Theme Set: Seventh **  
**Rating: PG**  
**Author Notes: I do not own the these characters and am in no way making any form of profit from this fanfiction. This contains spoilers for the sixth book. Written for the Livejournal Community 1fandom.**

**

* * *

**

Focus

Hermione was always telling them they needed to focus, no matter how hard it was or impossible it felt.

Civilization

Sometimes Luna would muse about how long civilization has existed and how easy it was to extinguish.

Sink

After learning her magic Molly couldn't remember the last time she actually placed her hands into sink water.

Bullet

There were few muggle things that Harry wouldn't let Mr. Weasley touch, but bullets were at the top of that list.

Count

N matter how many times Dobby counted on one hand the number of times the Malfoy's treated him with kindness he would still have unbent fingers.

Mental

Sometimes Hermione would wonder aloud whether or not Luna was ready for a mental institution and then Luna would say something to make her laugh and Hermione would forget why she was mad in the first place.

Coast

Harry loved to coast along the clouds after quidditch practice; taking a few minutes in his day to revel in the feeling of freedom flying allowed him.

Fence

No matter how many times you throw them, the Weasley's gnomes always came back for more.

Circle

Narcissa could only watch helplessly as her husband and son circled each other, completing rotation after rotation of foolish mistakes.

Thin

Lord Voldemort only got thinner as he regained his power, at times seemingly disappearing in the fold of Nagini when he fed.

Room

No matter how he grew Harry always took comfort in the room he slept in at Hogwarts.

Blaze

After Dumbledore died Draco took to gazing into fires, searching for the missing piece of his soul and forgiveness.

Thought

In the darkest corners of her mind Ginny still thought of Tom kindly, even though she knew what kind of monster he was.

Jealous

Sometimes George was jealous of how easy it was for Fred to ask Angelina out, or hold her hands or do the numerous things boys in love do.

Sand

Harry promised her that when it was all over they would walk along the beach, feeling the sand curl around their toes, he promised this over and over as he held her still body against his own.

Doll

In the end Hermione felt as useless as a discarded doll, outgrown and overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the sacrifice needed to stop Voldemort.

Curl

Hermione had the habit of curling her fingers into fists when she was frustrated at Ron, to stop from throttling him.

Farewell

Saying goodbye was the hardest and easiest thing Harry could do, not realizing that Ginny had no intention of being left behind.

Story

Sometimes Luna would tell Neville stories of her childhood and her mother and Neville would listen wide eyed.

Soft

When he held her hand Tonks couldn't help but notice how soft his touches were and how fragile he made her feel.

Pool

Even after the school shut down Moaning Myrtle could still be seen lurking around the prefect's bathroom, hoping for someone to come and keep her company.

Serpent

To his dying day the Boa Harry Potter freed never forgot him, even after he got back to Brazil.

Prey

Remus never admitted it to himself, but sometimes when he taught them, he would look at the children's throats and think of how good it would feel to snap his teeth around them.

Friend

Be he ever so accident prone, there's no friend like Neville Longbottom and Hermione valued her friendship with him.

Still

It was hard for Snape to keep still with the breath of the beast at his back and no hope for escape.

Exhausted

Many nights Severus would sink into an exhausted sleep, his memories riddled with self inflected wounds.

Bold

When he was drawing Dean would use hard, bold strokes of paint across paper.

Hook

Luna was disappointed that Professor Moody didn't have a hooked hand to go along with the rest of his ensemble.

Attraction

Sometimes Hermione despaired that her attraction to Ron was completely one sided as he turned from one girl to the next, never quite seeing her.

Will

It always seemed it took a great deal of Snape's will not to throttle Neville Longbottom at least once a class.

Bed

Even Draco's bed had been imported by his parents.

Bell

Crookshanks very favorite toy was still the bell that Hermione would dangle for him from time to time.

Joy

Krum's heart filled with a joy he could not describe in any language when he saw Hermione descend the long staircase in her dress robes.

Decade

Even a decade later Ginny still remembered the way Tom's hands felt as he guided her through the labyrinth of his mind.

Test

If there was a test to be had you could be sure there was a mishap in store for Neville Longbottom.

Gentle

Remus never failed to marvel at just how gentle Tonks could be with him when he most needed her to be.

Hunger

Harry never got over how hungry the Dursley's left him; hungry for affection, food, and love.

Mute

Sometimes Ron wished he could put his sister on mute.

Quicken

Just looking at Ginny would make Harry's heart quicken, especially when she was framed against a sunset, or lying in his arms.

Absence

The absence of his parents gnawed at Harry, almost as insistently as the lost of his godfather.

Maze

Running through the maze towards the cup Cedric couldn't help but admire Potter for his determination.

Close

Neville secretly felt that he should try and become closer to Susan Bones after he realized that she'd lost her parents just as he'd lost his.

Reign

Voldemort was determined to reign, no matter who he had to step on and in truth delighted at the thought of all those lives snuffed.

Crush

Everyone knew Ginny had a crush on Harry, even Harry, and yet, when the time came Ginny knew that Harry would leave her.

Run

Sometimes all Luna wanted to do was start running and never, ever stop.

Art

Dean wished the school offered art classes, or at the very least that the other kids wouldn't look at him like he was weird when he got his tubes of paint out.

Pressure

Most of the children at Hogwarts couldn't understand the overwhelming pressure Hermione Granger put herself under in her efforts to be the best witch there.

Echo

Sometimes late at night if he listened hard enough Harry could still hear the echoes of his mother's death cries.

Heal

Some scars never heal and some hurts never fade, this is just one thing Harry learned in the years surrounding the war.

Clear

It was common for Lee to act as the watchman for whatever mischievous endeavor the Weasley twins were up to at any moment though they preferred to rely on each other whenever possible.


End file.
